


Missing You (Letters Through the Worm Hole)

by Nights_angel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Post-Episode: s02e22 Nevertheless She Persisted, Rating May Change, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/pseuds/Nights_angel
Summary: A collection of letters written to Kara from Mon-El after he landed in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nights in white satin  
Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written  
Never meaning to send  
Beauty I've always missed  
With these eyes before  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say any more  
'Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you"  
-Nights in White Satin  
Moody Blues

 

My Dearest, Kara,

I write to you from my recovery room. Don't worry, love, I'm going to be just fine. I managed to do it again, if you can believe it. Crash landed. In the future this time! According to those who found me, I asked for you when I woke. I vaguely remember it, the ache in my chest, hoping beyond hope that somehow you were here.

They know who you were, after I explained you're Supergirl. They said you were gone. I don't know if that means you've passed on at this point in the future, or if you left Earth at some point. I didn't ask. I don't think I want to know.

But, enough of that. I do have good news for you. The people who found me? They're called The Legion of Superheros. When I fully recover, they have offered to continue to train me to be a superhero too! And better still, they've cured my lead allergy!

I promise, Kara, as soon as I'm able, I will find a way back to you. I just... I want to come back the man you want me to be, the man you need. I love you so much.

 

Yours forever,  
Mon-El


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El tells Kara about his time with the Legion of Superheros.

My Beloved, Kara;

It's been... Almost two weeks since I wrote last. They've been keeping me on my toes. Tests, like you and the DEO did at first, just to see what my abilities are. Then the training started. Man, I thought you were tough... It's almost enough to put me to sleep at night. Almost. It's still difficult without you beside me.

I've learned more about where I am. I told you in my last letter it was in the future. It's the 30th century. Not too far away, I suppose. So I can't help but wonder where you are.

Clark and Louis have a boy. You'd be proud of your nephew. He's just like his dad, same powers and everything. His name is Connor and goes by Superboy.

That reminds me, my own powers have been manifesting. We already knew I had super strength and speed and a regenerative ability. But where you and Clark have heat vision and ice breath, I developed electrical abilities. It's... A bit scary, if I'm honest. I don't use it often, not unless I have to. The Legion also gave me a ring that gives me the ability to fly. Plus it has a translator in it. That's fun. Apparently, they're even working on a suit for me. I'm really excited for that! Superboy even said he had a couple ideas for a name, but I have to wait until I get the suit. Unfortunately, I'm not sure just when that will be.

He took me out to practice flying last night. It was... Breathtaking. But it was on our way back... I saw two comets of the bluest blue... They reminded me of your eyes. 

I miss you so much, darling. Gods willing, I'll be home before we know it. I can't think differently. I love you, Kara.

 

Yours forever,  
Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep the chapters at about 300 words, give or take. I'm thinking there will be 4 - 5 chapters.
> 
> Sorry this one is a bit sad at the end too :(
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not. Though I took probably several liberties with the story.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments on the first chapter. It was very encouraging to see.
> 
> (Fair warning, the next chapter will likely read like erotica. So if you're not into that, you can skip over it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El tells Kara about a dream he had about her. A rather erotic dream. Rating will go up for this chapter. You've been warned.

My Sweet Kara;

I dreamt of you last night. I always dream of you, but as time passes here, those dreams have become more intense. Last night I would have sworn was real though I know it wasn't.

You came to me as the Goddess of Desire, dressed in deep red silk with only a silver cresent moon to keep it in place. With an easy movement, you removed the silver pin, letting the silk slip from your perfect body to pool at your feet.

What could I do but fall to my knees and worship you as you should be worshipped. You bid me to drink from you and I drank long and deep as a man parched from thirst. 

Gods, my love, the gorgeous sounds you made from the moment my lips touched the edges of your overflowing cup until I could drink no more, my mouth glistening with your life-giving juices. It drove me crazy to hear you moan and sigh with such pleasure; to feel you tremble with need and desire in my hands.

You were so giving, as you always are, even as a Goddess. You pulled me to my feet and kissed me so passionately and Gods, Kara, the aroused moan that ripped through your throat as you tased yourself on my lips...

I don't think I ever got so hard so fast in my life.

But that's where the dream ended, before I could... Before I could do or *say* anything you just vanished and I woke up.

I keep hoping, on some subconscious level, you really were with me. I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but... I *need* that hope right now.

I love you, Kara, always.

 

Your's forever,  
Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really considered going longer for this chapter, but ultimately decided to stick with around 300 words. Also, I didn't think it would be realistic for a dream.  
> Heck, I worried about the detail I have wouldn't be realistic either.
> 
> Also, a side note: * * is used to denote emphasis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El reveals his suit and superhero name to Kara, as well as some other news, both good and bad.

My Darling, Kara;

It finally happened! I'm officially a member of the Legion! The suit... You should see it, Love. It's... Very reminiscent of yours and Superman's suits, but the colors are reversed. It's red where yours are blue, with blue boots and cape. I had them add a small House of El sigal put over the left side of my chest, where most people would assume my heart would be. I want people to know I'm yours.

 

But the name they gave me, Kara? Valor. Me, valorous? But they keep telling me I earned it. I earned it! I finally did it! I became the man you always knew I could! I really hope I made you proud of me.

 

Some bad news though before I continue with the good. The cure they had? It's not as permanent as we thought. I have to keep getting injections, once a day. But they are working on finding a more permanent one.

However, back to better news, they're also working on helping me find a way back to you. They've started keeping an eye on the area where I came through the worm hole, trying to predict when another might show up again. Unfortunately, that's a tricky thing to do, according to Saturn Girl. She's kind of the Legion's resident space expert.

They're also trying to find a more technological way to get me back, just in case watching for the worm hole takes too long, or just... Doesn't work. Anyway, there's not much to tell on the progress of either at the moment, I just wanted to let you know we have started looking.

I can't wait to see you again, Kara. Gods, I miss you. I don't think I said before, but I keep the necklace you gave me around my neck. I've never taken it off, because it reminds me that you are always with me.

Soon, Love. I'll be home soon. I can feel it in my bones.

 

Yours forever;  
Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to stop this fic at 5 chapters, but after seeing a couple of comments, I think some readers might get a tad upset with me if I don't also include an actual reunion chapter, so this will be 6 chapters long. That is, if the muse doesn't decide to make it longer. The 6th chapter will also definitely be longer than 300 words. Possible more smut.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El informs Kara the Legion found a way to get him back to his own time and back to her. He also try to explain how it works. (Shameless plug for my first fandom and otp)

My Precious, Kara;

They did it! The Legion found a way to get me back to you! They did it technologically, managed to work out it out before any sign of the worm hole reappearing. As in there still isn't one.

The device they put together is massive, like the big machine-like device on Doctor Who that punched a holes in the fabric of time/space between universes. Which is a bad thing? Well, I guess it is, thinking back on it, because some... Very, very bad things did happen.

Hopefully, this device won't do that. Oh, fair warning: if you go watching the show for reference, you're gonna cry like you do when you read Romeo and Juliet.

I um... Have something for you when I get back. It's just a little thing, would appear delicate to a human, but it's made from Nth metal, so it won't break on you. I really hope you like it.

I have something to ask you, too, actually. If uh... If it's not too late? If you haven't moved on by now. You haven't, have you?

Sorry, I know I'm probably being ridiculous right now, but a part of me just... Worries.

Time's a tricky thing, so Saturn Girl warns me. More time could have passed for you than me. Plus the whole, I'm currently in the future thing. I just... I can't loose you. I need you too much.

I'll be home soon though, I know it. I *will* be home again, in your arms. There's so much more I want to say, but it can wait until I see you again, and I *will* see you again, Zed.

I love you with all that I am, Kara Zor-El.

 

Yours Forever,  
Mon-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> For those interested, Zed \zehdh\ is the Kryptonian word for Family (belonging, home) and I just thought it was perfect for him to use at this point.
> 
> This is the last of the letter chapters, so next chapter will be their reunion! Just be patient, please, it may take a bit longer to write as it will be much longer than 300 word. MUCH longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El returns and makes plans to surprise Kara with M'gann's help.

Mon-El blinked his eyes open and took a good look around, a slow smile spreading across his face as he recognized he was in his own time once more. Now he just needed to get his bearings. It helps that the large sign across the road welcomes him to National City. He's just outside it's border.

He realizes he's closer to M'gann's bar, which worked out better, he thought. He could talk to M'gann and make plans to surprise Kara. He just had to be careful because anyone from the DEO could be there, including Kara herself.

Readjusting the backpack on his shoulder, Mon-El began his trek into National City, making his way to M'gann's.

It was still early as he entered the alley leading to the back entrance. Tying the door and finding it unlocked, he entered as quietly as possible, poking his head around the corner to make sure no one from the DEO was there. He only saw M'gann, another bar tender, one he assumed she hired after he had left, and a couple of regulars.

M'gann saw him as Mon-El came fully around the corner, a look of confusion on her face that quickly overtaken by surprise. She made her way over to him. "Mon-El?"

 

He smiled wide at her, moving to meet her halfway. "Yeah. I'm back," he almost sighed in relief to actually say it.

"Does Kara know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

Is everything alright, Mon-El?" M'gann's brows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I just... Can we talk in your office?"

His question only made her eyebrows furrow further, but she nodded and lead Mon-El into her back office, stopping at the bar to ask the other server to keep an eye on things.

*

M'gann let Mon-El into her office and closed the door behind them. She stepped in front of him and didn't bother taking the chair behind her desk. She just stood in front of Mon-El, looking at him expectantly.

 

Mon-El let out a breath, scratching at his cheek as he tried to calm his racing heart and collect his thoughts.

"I uhh... I want to surprise Kara. Actually, I have something to ask her." Reaching into his pocket, Mon-El pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to show M'gann.

The female Martian gasped and smiled wide at the sight. "Oh, she'll love it, Mon-El! What do you need me to do?"

*

Alex stood in the doorway of J'onn's office as he talked on the phone. She was there to report back from their latest mission, but as she caught the conversation, her curiosity got the better of her.

"... You Know, as her father figure, I'm not sure I approve." A moment of silence passed and then laughter. J'onn actually laughed!  
"Don't worry, I'll get them there, M'gann."

Just as J'onn hit end on his phone, Alex chose to clear her throat to let him know she was there. The poor Martian nearly jumped as he spun around, but only looked slightly relieved that it was Alex standing there and not Kara, before quickly schooling his features to him normal grumpy space dad self.

"How can I help you, Agent Danvers?"

Alex eyed him a moment before she spoke. "Just checking in, Director. Mission went well. "She nodded to the phone still in J'onn's hand. "Anything I should know about?"

A corner of J'onn's mouth turned up just slightly. "M'gann wants us all at the bar later tonight."

"What's up?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. But she assures me it's nothing bad. I'm going to make an announcement when Supergirl gets back."

Alex pouted at him, knowing from what she had overheard that whatever was going on had to do with either Kara or herself. Sometimes making sad faces at their surrogate father got them information than he otherwise might keep to himself. Sometimes.

"Not this time, Danvers. Come on," he instructed as he moved past her to head out to the center room of the DEO.

Alex followed him as he approached the center round table and called for Winn and James to join them.

"Where's Supergirl?" J'onn asked.

"She said something about visiting Lena after the mission," James offered.

J'onn sighed in slight frustration but nodded. He was aware Kara had developed a strong friendship with the younger Luther woman, moreso after having to send Mon-El away a little over a year ago.

"We're all invited to M'gann's tonight. Make sure you're there and Kara's with you."

"So... You're ordering us to go relax? Is there a special occasion or something?" Winn teased.

*Or something," J'onn nodded in agreement before walking away, leaving three very confused agents in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> I decided to add a chapter as this got longer than I expected. But Mon-El's back!!
> 
> I'm also debating on adding something to an already established scene at the beginning of the last chapter. The evil part of my brain says go for it and break everyone's heart. :( But either way, there will be a happy ending.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion and a proposal.
> 
> Fair warning, there is mention of -that- scene. You'll know when you see it. I'm sorry.

Kara lay across Lena's office couch, her head on the other woman's lap as Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair. It's far from the first time Lena has seen Supergirl - Kara - like this, though it has been a while since the last time she had been this silent. Usually she would either be talking about Mon-El or crying.

 

Lena recalled the first time Kara had come to her after having to send Mon-El away, still in her supersuit. It wasn't until that night that Kara would tell her she was Supergirl. Lena couldn't deny she was more than a bit upset that Kara had kept that from her and told Kara as much.

 

To her credit, Kara hadn't even tried to defend herself, just gave Lena a sad smile and said how she had reprimanded Mon-El for lying by omission to Kara not a month earlier. Between that and the utterly broken look on her face, Lena couldn't find it in herself to hold a grudge. She had simply sat with Kara through the night, was there for her if she needed to talk or just someone to be there for her.

 

"I finally packed his things," Kara whispered so quietly Lena almost didn't hear it. "But I still can't... Can't..."

 

Lena could hear the tightening of Kara's throat and the tears she was holding back. Lena moved her hand from Kara's hair to squeeze her shoulder lightly, hoping somehow she could lend the girl of steel some strength.

 

Kara's phone rang just then and Kara reached over and picked it up off the coffee table, sliding her thumb across the screen to accept the call.

 

"Yeah?" Kara asked into the phone, a whisper just load enough to be heard. 

 

Suddenly, Kara sat up, her forehead crinkling. "Why? What's wrong?" Her crinkle only got deeper as she listened to whoever was speaking. 

 

"Do I have to?" She huffed in frustration. "Yeah, ok." She hung up and slumped back onto the couch and sighed heavily.

 

"Trouble?" Lena asked in concern.

 

"No," Kara said, sounding exasperated. "J'onn is ordering everyone to to the alien dive bar. For fun." She made air quotes around the word fun.

 

Lena smirked as she held back a laugh. She'd like to see anyone *make* Kara do anything.

 

"You don't want to go,' Lena observed.

 

"No, not particularly," Kara admitted. "But they are being very mysterious about it. There's something they're not telling me."

 

"So curious, then?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so. Come with me?"

 

Lena's eyes widened. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't want to go with Kara, but she was sure she wouldn't be welcome in such a place just because of her surname.

 

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Kara. I am a Luther, we don't exactly have the best reputation with aliens."

 

"But you've come a long way from Lex and Lilian. You're actually making changes to benefit aliens with Eliza's help, and they're greatfull for that, Lena. Besides, you'll be with me. No one is going to bother you."

 

Lena hesitated, thinking it over for several moments before finally looking up at Kara with a smile. "I have been wanting to meet J'onn and Alex officially."

 

Kara smiled genuinely for the first time that day, at Lena. "Thank you."

 

*

 

Lyra ran into M'gann's as quietly as she could. "She's coming," Lyra whisper-shouted. "Looks like she brought a friend, too." She informed the gathering as she wrapped her arms around a confused Winn and pecking his lips.

 

"Friend?" Asked James.

 

"She brought Lena here?" Winn wondered out loud in a tone that suggested he didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

 

"She's been doing good things for all. I doubt she came to cause trouble. In fact, I bet she's only here to support Kara," Eliza spoke up from her seat across from Mon-El.

 

Everyone nodded at that. The name Luther might still leave a bad taste in most aliens mouths, but Lena had worked with Eliza to help with alien medical advances. They all turned to the door, waiting for Kara to enter. 

Mon-El's nerves shot up at the announcement that Kara was nearly there. He stood, pacing again as he played with the necklace she had given him. When the door finally opened, he turned to face the door so quickly, the cape of his suit billowed out around him.

Lena entered first and saw Mon-El in his new supersuit. She smiled approvingly and keeping any shock she might be feeling to herself as she came further in so Kara could follow her. When Kara entered she looked up almost immediately, noting how quiet the bar was.

Her eyes locked with Mon-El's and it was as if time stood still. She wasn't sure just how much time had actually passed, but when the world caught up to her, Mon-El's worried expression sprung her into action. Kara supersped to Mon-El, fisting the front of his supersuit in both her hands and pulling him down to her, capturing his lips between hers in a desperate, passionate kiss.

 

Mon-El involuntarily let out a low moan as Kara traced the seam of his lips with her tongue, silently begging entrance. He opened for her immediately as he wrapped his arms around her. A hand on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair as he held her tightly to him. But when he felt his body start to react, he pulled away from the kiss, still having enough sense left to remember they weren't alone.

 

"Kara..." His soft voice seemed to carress her name despite the tremor in it, spoken low enough so only she heard it. His hand tangled in her hair slid out to cup her cheek, his other hand coming up from her back to cup the other side of her face, thumbs stroking her skin there.

 

Kara rested her hands on his chest, looking up into his steel-grey eyes and seeing all his love for her there. Love and disbelief that he had her in his arms again.

 

"Oh, Mon-El... I'm here," she whispered with sympathy.

 

He nodded, smiling softly and rested his forehead against hers. When he finally found the strength to pull away, he dropped his hands from her face and stepped back, capturing her hands in both of his.

 

Kara looked worried as Mon-El stepped away from her and was about to protest when he placed a finger over her lips. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips when a confused crinkle formed on her forehead.

 

Mon-El released a long breath and, taking his finger from Kara's lips, kept hold of her hand and got down on one knee. If it were possible, the bar had gotten even quieter and Kara wasn't sure her brain was processing what was happening. Was Mon-El really doing what she thought he was?

 

As if in answer to her unasked question, Mon-El reached into a hidden pocket at his right breast and took out a small velvet box. Even with it being as small as it was, Kara still wondered how it was so well hidden in such a tight suit. Suddenly, she was eyeing that suit with a bit more appreciation.

 

Movement from his hand holding the velvet box brought her attention back to it, then his face. He now wore an all too smug smirk on his face, but it soon turned more serious as he flicked the box open with his thumb , turning it towards her so she had a clear view of its contents.

 

Kara gasped in surprise. Despite suspecting it was coming, she still didn't think he actually would. Not yet at least.not that she would complain.

 

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton," he began with more confidence in his voice than he actually felt, "will you be my life-mate?"

 

Kara's smile grew wide as he used the term of his own people. The equivalent in Kryptonian was considered too intimate to be spoken in public. She mirrored his earlier gesture and cupped his face in both her hands.

 

"Yes, Mon-El! Yes!"

 

Mon-El just looked up at her like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing and stayed that way until someone cleared their throat. He jumped to his feet then.

 

"Right." Pulling the ring from it's cradle, Mon-El lifted Kara's hand in his and slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

 

Cheers went up as they came together once more in a celebratory kiss. M'gann offered a round of drinks on the house as food was brought out from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long and it's still not everything I promised. But next chapter is the last and will be the smut I promised. I knew it would be long and it just ended up even more so than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure unadulterated smut. Be warned.

As quietly as two drunk people could, Mon-El and Kara walked down the hallway to her apartment, managing to make it inside without much incident. Mon-El chalked it up to him not being as drunk as Kara, his Daxamite biology able to tolerate the alcohol much better than her. Not that he hadn't still drank enough to be tipsy. At least he'd had enough presence of mind to have himself and Kara change into normal clothes before leaving M'gann's.

 

With the door closed behind them, the air seemed to change to a quiet intensity that he hadn't felt in a while. Kara had pressed herself against him, their hips touching, her hands on his chest and looking up at him longingly. Her comet blue eyes clearer now than they had been, if still heavy lidded.

 

His hands came up to cover her on his chest and started to lean in for a kiss when he felt her hands slip from under his as she stepped away.

 

"I... I'm just gonna go take a shower and change," she informed him and pointed nervously toward her bedroom, where her bathroom was also located. She then sped off towards it, leaving Mon-El standing with his back against the front door.

 

After a moment he also walked to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Turning to the dresser, Mon-El nearly tripped over a box on the floor. As he looked down at it, he realized it was filled with his clothes. Was this why she was so nervous? Was she afraid he would be upset when he saw it, that she had finally decided to move on?

 

But he supposed she hadn't really; his clothes were packed, but the box was still here. Shaking those thoughts away, he quickly got undressed down to his boxers,then went through the box of his clothes for a t-shirt.

 

He heard the shower turn off then and quickly pulled on the t-shirt on and went back out into the living room. Mon-El sat down on what had long ago became 'his side' of the couch and pulled the blanket over his lap while he waited for Kara to join him.

 

He heard the bathroom door open and close, then her hair dryer turn on. Mon-El picked up the TV remote, playing with it as he decided whether or not to turn it on. Then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Kara standing in the entrance to her room.

 

In one of his button down shirts!

 

She stood there, her fingers playing with the hem. His shirt covered her well enough, or it would if it wasn't held closed by only one button. Mon-El tried to swallow, but found his throat suddenly felt too dry. And of course his body reacted to seeing her in his shirt like that. How could it not? But he realized that looking must have gone to staring to ogling as Kara's eyes eventually fell to the floor.

 

"Hey," he called softly, outstretching his arm to hold his hand out to her, "come here."

 

Kara let go of the hem of the shirt and looked up, her eyes locking with Mon-El's as she made her way over to him. She took his hand when she got close enough and came around to stand in front of him.

 

She pulled the blanket back from his lap and settled herself there, her legs on either side of his as if she belonged there. And she supposed she did, now more than before he left.

 

Mon-El loved this new boldness in Kara, even as he noticed how nervous she still was. It made him love her more that she made such an effort to initiate this. Before he'd had to leave her, not even drunk Kara had been *this* bold in their relationship.

 

His hands found her hips as Kara's rested on his shoulders, her hands slid down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up to get her hands on his bare skin. Kara ran her fingers through the hairs on his lower stomach, making the muscles there twitch at her touch. Mon-El brought his hands to his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Kara's hands followed the path of his shirt to his chest, shoulders and up into his hair as she leaned towards him, once more taking his lips into her own. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, seeking his. Their tongues caressing against each other. It wasn't as desperate as the kiss at the bar, but seemed to convey love, the pain and loss she felt in his absence and lust all at once.

 

His brought his hands to her thighs, tracing his fingers up under where his shirt rested, just below where he suspected Kara wanted his touch most. He'd made a few passes up and down her thighs without so much as even a light brush of his fingertips against her center before Kara let out a frustrated growl and rocked her hips against his.

 

The movement sent shockwaves of need straight through him, making him whimper. He could feel Kara's self-satisfied smile against his lips as she did it again right before ubruptly tearing away from their kiss to flick open the single button keeping the shirt closed.

 

Mon-El caught her wrists before she could even get the shirt passed her shoulders. Brushing the underside of her wrists with his thumbs before letting go, shakey hands reached to push the shirt open. Steel-grey darken as he takes in her form. Feather light touches trace the swell of her breasts, down her sides and across her belly, then finally where her unclothed center still rocks against his now aching cock. Kara's breath hitches above him and he looks up to see her eyes shining with unshed tears, but... She's smiling at him? Maybe it's too much after a year apart.

 

Kara's soft moans and sighs fill the quiet of her apartment as she revels in the feel of him hardening beneath her, that after a year apart, she still effects him this way. But there's something in the way he's touching her with such reverance, that makes her look down and watch him. There was that look again, the one that said he didn't believe she was real, mixed with awe and just the slightest hint of fear. He's looking at her, touching her, as if she were some divine creature; eager to please, afraid to disappoint.

 

It had her on the verge of tears, how much love and care she felt in it. If she didn't know better, it felt more like goodbye than hello. But she did know better. Is this what missing her had done? Kara bit back her impatience and slowed her movements to match more closely to how Mon-El was touching her.

 

Kara cupped Mon-El's face in both her hands, willing love to shine through in her eyes in equal measure with the lust she already knew was there.

 

"Want you."

 

"Need you."

 

Their lips came together in a soft kiss, Kara's fingers sliding into Mon-El's hair as he trailed kisses across her jawline and down her neck to her breast; fingers, lips, tongue and teeth tease her nipples to peaks. The hand near her center slid closer, a finger caressing her entrance, coaxing her open for him. Mon-El groaned as his finger sank deep into her wet heat, slowly pumping in and out before adding a second.

 

Kara's head lulled back, eyes closed as she let herself just... Feel Mon-El again. He had always been a gentle, giving lover, but even their first night together hadn't been quite like this. She trailed her fingers down his chest and across his stomach, reaching inside his boxers to grip his cock, stroking it's length, just before she felt the intrusion of a second finger inside her core. Mon-El began to scissor his fingers inside her, stretching her, preparing her for him. If he kept it up she was positive she was going to come in his hand. Right... *fuckingnow*!

 

Mon-El had found a rough patch inside her that seemed to make her squirm and elicit the most exquisite sounds. He would brush one of his fingers against it, just for her reaction. And then suddenly her walls squeezed his fingers together, muscles fluttering around them. Kara yanked his boxers down enough to expose his cock and squeezed lightly. Her hand still in his hair pulled his head back to look at her.

 

"Inside. Now."

 

Mon-El slipped his fingers from her as Kara readjusted her position above him, releasing his cock from her grip to use both hands on his shoulders for balance. His hand replaced hers to guide himself to her wet, welcoming heat. They both moaned their pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt. 

His head fell back to the back of the couch behind him. A hand reached up to cup her cheek, making Kara seek out his eyes. They were dark and heavy lidded as he looked up at her, whispering to her in Daxamite. His hand on her breast slid down to her hips, encouraging her to move above him, if continuing a slow pace. Kara was certain she should be blushing furiously at whatever he was saying because she was also certain it was probably just as filthy as it was loving.

 

She slid slowly along the length of his cock, adding a little twist of her hips as they met his. Mon-El cupped both her breasts in his hands, teasing her gently once more, his eyes remaining locked on hers, whispered words or phrases somehow encouraging, though she didn't understand them.

 

Kara felt the coil low in her belly tighten, their slow burn paying off as her fingers dug into Mon-El's shoulders. She whined above him, her head falling back as she bit her lip, trying to maintain some control. To not speed up the movement of her hips.

 

Mon-El could feel her walls begin to tighten around him again, desperately fluttering, milking him. Yet, she was still holding back.

 

"I eul zgeam of exp," he spoke in perfect Kryptonian. In that deep, grovely tone that *always* drove her over the edge.

 

She came with a soft cry of his name, he with a whimper as he spilled himself inside her. Kara collapsed on to his chest and Mon-El gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

"I love you," Kara whispered next to his ear.

 

"I love you, too."

"Bed now?" She asked sleepily, snuggling deeper into him.

 

"Okay. Hold on." He held her tightly to him as he stood up from the couch. Kara wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her to her - their - bedroom.

 

Depositing her gently on their bed, Mon-El got in behind her, spooning her tight against him and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, whispering good night before they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> This is it, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the reunion sex! And the story as a whole. It just felt good to be writing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first one is so sort. This is my first attempt at Supergirl fanfic. This work is also unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes. (It's also my first time using ao3 and haven't quite figured it all out yet.)


End file.
